I Did It For You
by Katara Falcon
Summary: Yuugi becomes a vampre... and gains confidence. -Yami-angst warning. Yuugi abuse warning.- also, may include puzzle, dark, theif, etc shippings. yaoi. no likey no ready. no ranty reviews plz. may include alot of violence. HAITUS
1. The Prologue

**disclaimer: i own nothing except the idea, and i am making not profit off this fiction. _there, i did it. happy now?!_**

**_also, may contain vast amounts of puzzle, Yami M., and ryou b.X Malik I. and otherwise yaoi related plots. no likey, no ready._**

* * *

The grass was a softer landing than the cement, but the recent littering of gravel from the snow banks still managed to draw blood from Yuugi's palms. The looming figure was faceless in the shadowy night; naught but the frizziest of locks and the outline of a billowing trench coat were distinguishable. The figure waited a second, as if waiting to see if Yuugi would try and run off again. When the shorter-than-average 16-year-old remained motionless, the darkly-veiled person kneeled down. Even at this close distance, the man (Yuugi assumed the figure was male) managed to keep his face shadowed. Yuugi's choker was unclipped, and tossed aside.

* * *

A sharp pain in his neck reminded Yuugi he was still alive. The person had bitten him. Suddenly a familiar voice sounded from nearby.

"Yuugi?! What are you doing he- What happ- let's get you home..." Ryou stuttered. Ryou kneeled down and lifted his spiky-haired counterpart, lifting the other easily, despite the blunette's rather slight frame. Several hazy minutes passed before another familiar voice was heard.

"What do you want Ry- Yuugi?!What happened?!" Yami demanded. He lifted his _hikari_ from Ryou's arms.

"I found him unconscious in the park on the way to end Bakura's game with Marik, when I heard a scream. I found Yuugi-san unconscious about 20 meters from the main walkway." Ryou stated; his voice quiet. He didn't want to disturb his friend's grandfather, an old man who needed sleep and had to avoid extraneous stress. Yami, likewise, lowered his volume.

"The bite...on his neck... Ryou, did you notice anyone in the area?!"

"Not anyone suspicious. Just an old couple or two walking small dog-like creatures. Oh, buggah... this is why Bakura can rob me so often... I cannot tell a bad man from a good 'un." Ryou looked crestfallen. Yami settled his fallen _hikari_ onto the boy's bed.

"Its okay, Ryou; fate has taken its course. All we can do now is wait... and hope for the best." With that, Yami settled himself into the desk chair, the spot he would reside for the next few days.

* * *

**R&R peeps. (read and reveiw, not rest and relax... ;) )**


	2. The Turning

**_i worked hard all may-long weekend to bring yous this. at 3 am. from nothing, thanks to the blue screen of death. happy now?! also, chp. 3 may show soon._**

**disclaimer: i owns nadda. kay?**

**also, there is explicit Yuugi-abuse occuring in this chapter. it is for plot purposes only. i lurves Yuugi, and hate hurting him. dont yells at mees.**

* * *

Yuugi groaned in his sleep, and tried to roll over. However, the doctor held him down gently. Carefully she listened to his heart, and then retrieved her thermometer. "He's fine… except for a slight infection in the cut. Bring me some rubbing alcohol."

"Yes ma'am." Grandpa retrieved the desired item, and the doctor delicately rubbed at the offending scab, removing it and the green-tinged infection. "If he's not up by tonight, call me again. I want him hospitalized if this persists." The doctor then retrieved a bottle from her bag, and emptied a pair of bright green pills from it. She opened Yuugi's mouth gently, dumped the pair of tablets into his mouth, them roughly forced the unconscious boy to swallow them.

Yuugi moaned, and then quieted down. The doctor then left, Yami and Grandpa following her from the room.

When Yami returned approximately an hour later, he carried a bottle of water and a cloth. "Now if only I could con an unconscious man to drink regularly…" he muttered.

"Now where's the fun in that?" a soft voice asked. Yami dropped the bottle in surprise. Yuugi opened his eyes slowly, still tired from his recent illness. Yami smiled in relief, and leaned in, gently resting his forehead against Yuugi's.

"Welcome back, _Aibou_…" he whispered, tenderly touching his lips to the others.

* * *

Yuugi spooned the broth as fast as he dared into his nutrient deprived body. Yami perched on the bed beside him, also eating willingly for the first time since Yuugi had fallen. Yuugi made a small happy noise as he up-tipped the last of the bowl's contents into his mouth.

"It's good to see you on the fast route to recovery, _Aibou_." Yami whispered; Yuugi beamed at his _hitori no boku_. Yami grinned back, and then pressed his forehead against Yuugi's. The other accepted the embrace tenderly.

Grandpa arrived in time to stop any further advances. "What did I say?!" he asked gruffly, removing Yami by his ear.

"No funny business! No funny business! Ow! Ow! Ow!" Yuugi winced as he listened to the other be dragged away. When his easygoing grandfather meant something, he meant it, even if it meant hurting others to keep his will in place. When the old man returned, Yuugi had more or less replaced himself in a horizontal position.

"You shouldn't let him egg you on like that."

"It's all in good fun, Grandpa. You know that." Yuugi stated quietly.

"Yes, but his timing could be better. You DID just wake up a couple hours ago."

"I know. But he was just as worried as you were." Yuugi nestled down in his sheets. Grandpa made to tuck him in, but stopped when he got a good look at Yuugi's face. That was when Yuugi tuned into an itchy trickle down his cheeks. The youth sat up, touching his features tenderly. When his fingers came away stained red, he instinctively looked up at his grandfather to see what reaction he was supposed to have to this painless occurrence, and found himself alone in the room.

* * *

The doctors arrived to find Yuugi conscious, but paralyzed by his lack of pulse and ability to inhale. It took mere seconds for the teen to be loaded onto a stretcher, and then carted down to the ambulance.

The doctors worked hurriedly and efficiently, intermediately switching between trying to restart his lungs and restart his heart. The ambulance took off, Yami and Grandpa trailing behind in the game store's delivery truck. Yuugi was still awake, barely. His nerves seemed to have died; he could not feel a thing. He could clearly hear the pulses and breaths of the people around him; inside himself, nothing. Suddenly the heart-starter machine replaced itself on his chest, and as the electricity jolted through, every nerve in his body roared to life. His sensitivity to noise J-curved, he could hear the gnats in the driver's hair walking, someone singing distantly. His lips parted in a strangled cry, his brain quickly loosing control of this overload of senses. The blood still dripping from beneath his lashes slowed as he hyperventilated.

"Kid?" the doctor asked, concerned. Yuugi's eyes flew open, and he jolted upright.

* * *

Yami slammed the brakes, bringing the delivery van to a grinding halt. He was out of the seat before anyone saw him undo his seatbelt, and beside Yuugi. The youth had just came flying out the back of the moving ambulance, and hit the road in the middle of a scuffle with who appeared to be a doctor. Yuugi himself squatted overtop the stunned doctor, looking a combination of perplexed and frightened.

"Yuugi?!" Yami asked, kneeling beside his _Aibou_. Yuugi turned his gaze to the other, and then collapsed to the ground, his mind still not able to comprehend much of anything after the previous overload.

"What… happened?" he asked softly, clinging to Yami. "I smell burnt… is Grandpa on the bar-b-que again?"

"No _Aibou_. Your heart stopped its beat. The doctors had fate on their side, however, as you're okay now…" Yami whispered back, lifting his _hikari _from the cement. Yuugi snuggled against his _yami_, inadvertently removing the remaining blood, and feeling happy to be next to Yami.

* * *

The doctor took one last look into Yuugi's eyes, and then set him loose on his grandfather, deeming the boy as healthy as he had been before the heart attack and respiratory arrest. It had been three days, but Yuugi was so healthy now that they had no excuse to keep him under the intensive care unit's confines.

Yami followed his _Aibou_ closely. Yuugi was all but back to himself, if a little more cautious. The ride home from the hospital was quiet, with the younger pair in the back and the elder male driving his way slowly through the streets of Domino City.

"Yuugi… if you ever feel pain like that again, I want you to tell someone, alright?" Grandpa Solomon was solemn.

"I will… don't worry."

"Don't tell me not to worry about loosing my grandson. Do you understand me?" Grandpa turned from the red light to face the youth still being clutched by Yami.

"Yes Grandpa."

"Yami, you're part god, right? Don't let him pass on. Not till I do."

"No promises. But I will try." Yami tightened his grip on Yuugi's shoulders. Grandpa nodded, and then drove the last block between them and the game shop.

* * *

Yami kissed Yuugi passionately. The smaller youth egged him on, pulling him along until they perched on the edge of Yuugi's bed, a comfort zone for the both of them. Yami immediately took the initiative, nibbling on Yuugi's lip a moment, then switching to the ear, then the collarbone. Yuugi tenderly accepted the caresses, and buried his face in Yami's shoulder.

Purring to himself, Yami slipped his hands up Yuugi's shirt, admiring his _Aibou_'s lean physique. He was about to remove the first of the fabric blockades, when he felt something pinch.

Yuugi squeaked; his eyes opening wide as he was shoved down by his collarbone. He lay there, gasping, as Yami gazed at him. Feeling his neck very gently, Yami was relieved to discover a lack of blood. He then turned his attention to the still stunned youth below him.

"Yami?" Yuugi asked timidly.

"I'm sorry…" Yami whispered, he stood, then placed himself beside Yuugi in a more conservative sitting position.

"For what?" the soft question was pigmented with fear. Yuugi pushed himself into a half-sitting position. Yami gazed at his feet a moment, then looked directly at his _Aibou_. Yuugi had never seen so much fear in his eyes.

* * *

Yuugi gazed quizzically at his reflection, begging himself that this was some kind of immature prank. It was something that Bakura or Marik would con Yami into participating in. As each minute passed, fiction became a reality, and Yuugi found himself sobbing into the front of the counter, his knees connected to the tile.

Yami knelt down, pulling his distraught _hikari_ from the hard surface and into his chest. Yuugi pressed against him, trying not to run his tongue over the new fangs. Carefully Yuugi was carried back to his bedroom, and placed on his bed. Yami, so entangled as he was in Yuugi's arms, settled down beside his _Aibou_.

Several minutes passed before Yuugi began to calm down.

"Yami… what's going to –hic- happen to us?" he asked after a while, not daring to look up at his darker half.

"Nothing…" Yami purred soothingly, "Fate has simply set a new path before us… one not foreseen. Just as we were together before… I shall protect you. Now sleep. Life will be lighter when Ra has removed the darkness of night, and dawn has risen again." Yuugi snuggled closer to Yami. Another hour passed before the youth's tears dried to pale marks, and his breathing softened into an even rhythm; and he was asleep. "I will protect you from the darkness's wrath…" Yami promised at a whisper. "Sleep through his misplaced anger and hate… my little _Aibou_… my _Ra_… my _hebba_, my _hikari_... my… my…" Yami sighed. He then uttered a word in Egyptian that he had never bestowed upon another. "_Hapipi_… my love." Yuugi nuzzled closer in his sleep, and Yami slowly allowed his own eyes to droop, and finally close in sleeps tender embrace.

When he woke up, Yuugi was gone.

**TWO YEARS LATER****…**

**

* * *

**

_R & R plz thx!! 3_

_again, dont hurt me for Yuugi abuse, it is for development purposes only. _


	3. The Returning

Yami picked at a peeling sticker on the game shop's cash register. He could clearly hear Ryou stocking the shelves in the back of the small store. Bakura was obviously with him, as the spirit of the Millennium Ring swore every few minutes as his attempts to steal anything that would fit in his pockets were constantly averted. Suddenly the door hit the chime, making the spiky-haired young man look up. The customer was dressed in an array of black garments, all of which were soaking wet due to the rainstorm outside.

"Lovely day for a walk?" Yami asked casually. The darkly clad figure chuckled quietly in response.

"Quite." The tone was soft, rich and smooth. A slender, almost feminine hand slipped out of the hooded sweater's sleeve, and plucked a pair of Dual Monster card packets from the box.

"If you get two, the price is half-off a third."

"Really?" the question was more rhetorical than an actual question, however, Yami grinned, and nodded in response. A third package was removed from the mostly-full box and placed on the counter to be rung up. "Aren't there usually lots of kids in here buying these things up? When I've come in before the boxes are nearly empty."

"Since the invention of that new game… er… laser chess or something like that, we can barely even sell a starter deck, let alone a trio of super-cards like these. Nevertheless, as soon as the King of Card Games returns from his extended trip, the stubby ones will be right back into the good old game of Duel Monsters."

"Ah…" the figure appeared to comprehend. He received his cards, then turned and made to leave the Shop. He didn't quite make it, as a scruffy, blue-haired man tackled him down at the last second.

Yami gaped. Bakura smirked right back at him. "Look, Pharaoh. I found your mini-pharaoh. Do I get a prize?" Yuugi, if it was Yuugi, looked disgruntled, if not annoyed at the Thief's antics. Black hair was carefully brushed down to cover the familiar purple eyes that were still half-filled with laughter despite the obvious annoyance on the man's face. Suddenly the thief's eyes widened, and he shrieked. The lapse of attention was all that Yuugi needed, wiggling free, and throwing himself out the door to the dark wet outside.

Yami leapt over Bakura and the ever-helpful Ryou, exploding out of the shop with less than half of Yuugi's grace. The door had closed behind him, leaving him alone in the dark. Looking around wildly, Yami couldn't help but feel distraught. "Yuugi?" a wet splash behind him caused him to jump.

A black wig had fallen from the sky to land in a hairy mass in the Kame Game Shop's mud puddle. Yami looked up, peering through the rain. Sure enough, the same figure as before, just his black hair ended with red tips, and his bangs were golden. Sure, the style was different, but the rain was also slicking Yami's spikes into a downward position identical to Yuugi's current style.

Yuugi stood, towering over his darker half thanks to the roof. He had changed from the damp sweater into a black muscle shirt and Yuugi now wore a long black trench coat. His collar had been replaced.

"You should come down before you slip." Yami stated, his tone warm and loving.

"I'll be alright." Yuugi whispered back, his own voice returning to normal. Somehow, Yami heard him over the rain.

"I missed you." Yami fought back his tears. Yuugi gazed down at him. He stepped forward, making to come down. Suddenly his foot found no traction, and the young man slipped. The mud caught him with a splash.

"And that was why I said don't be up on the dome-shaped roof in the middle of a rainstorm." Yami stated, squatting beside the distraught Yuugi. "You hurt yourself?"

"No… just shattered my dignity, but that's not important." Yuugi stated, pecking Yami gently on the jaw line.

"We keep glue in the shop…" Yami offered tenderly, resting his forehead against the other's.

"Might work." Yuugi whispered, accepting the tender embrace.

"Welcome Back, _Aibou_…" Yami kissed Yuugi tenderly, savoring the familiar taste. Suddenly thunder shook the ground, reminding the two of their exposure to the elements, and they immediately took their reunion indoors.

* * *

Yuugi's old room was comforting and strange to be back in. Gripping the back of his old chair lightly, he glanced back at his other, wondering if it would be awkward if he sat down. Suddenly Yami took Yuugi's shoulder gently. Yuugi subconsciously noted that he was nearly the same height as Yami now. They gazed at each other in silence for several minutes.

"What… er… Yuugi… what were you doing out there that took you so long to get back?" Yami finally asked, taking a seat in the desk chair. Yuugi contemplated; buying time by slipping the trench coat he was wearing off his arms, and hanging it on the bedpost. Yami watched him sit, and then gazed into the other's eyes expectantly.

"I was… training. I got to the mainland about a week after I left… and a group of other Vampires found me soon after that. They showed me how… to be a… a real… no, a…" Yuugi didn't know how to explain it to the man watching him, concerned. He tucked his feet underneath him. It was then that Yami realized just how different Yuugi looked from before. The youth still had a lean body, hard with muscles, but his posture was completely different. He sat confidently, despite the uncertainty in his voice and face, and was completely tucked in around the edges to the point where his hands rested between his knees and elbows were tucked to the side. His ankles stayed securely under his rear, his knees at 90 degrees. Even his clothes conformed to a man certain about who he was, what he was doing and where he was going. Yami marveled at the change the unknown vamps had induced upon his _Aibou_.

"A vampire?" Yami finally supplied. Yuugi contemplated again, and then finally nodded. He was still uncomfortable with his new identity, something Yami was all right with. He could help the other work through it.

Suddenly the lights flickered, thunder growled, and the lamp died, leaving both in darkness. Yuugi giggled slightly at the memory of what had happened the last time such an event had occurred. Apparently Yami remembered too, because Yuugi felt the bed shift under a new weight, and all of a sudden nothing mattered anymore as familiar lips found his in the shadow.

* * *

Yami woke to find the spot that Yuugi had lain in empty, and cold. Yami sat up, rubbing at his eyes, wondering if it had been a dream. However, the black trench coat Yuugi was wearing last night still hung from the bedpost, meaning that the _hikari_ was probably in the building. Sure enough, the young man was hidden in the kitchen, watching the coffee pot fill one drop at a time.

"Good Morning!" Yuugi beamed. Yami scowled. One thing would never change with his _Aibou_; he would always be a morning person. Yami would never accept that they existed. Until his coffee, anyways. Afterwards, he would reconsider, but not until then. Suddenly a hot object was forced into his hands. "Go practice your faces at this. When I'm done making breakfast, you'll receive it." Yami nodded sleepily, carrying the mug to the table and sitting down. Replacing his caffeine was the first step in what he thought would be a good day. Yuugi moved around a lot, he finally noticed. Yami stood up quietly, and downed the last of his coffee so that he could wrap his arms around the other.

Yuugi stiffened in surprise when Yami touched him, not having heard the other stand up. Wondering if he was loosing his touch, Yuugi forced his body to relax and he grinned back at the other. Yami spent the rest of the eggs' frying time holding Yuugi close, kissing him and whispering sweet nothings into the other's ear.

* * *

**Disclaimy on summary if u didnt notice. :^9 also, thx 4 all the reviews, i work harder when encouraged and when i should really be studying for my finals. :3 but thx.**

**R&R 3**


	4. The Change in Schedule

***throws duck at writers block* TAKE THAT! AND THAT! AND tHIS! *fires disclaimer at, which is promptly eaten* there's sum indigestion for ya! *laughs hysterically***

* * *

It had been nearly a week since Yuugi's return, and the spiky-haired pair had always been within sight of each other since then except to go to the bathroom. They were lounging on the couch, watching the eleven o'clock news when suddenly a loud snarling noise met Yami's ears. Yuugi turned bright red.

"Hungry much?"

"Er…" Yuugi looked away. Yami scooted over on the couch and pressed against Yuugi. His _hikari_ immediately drew back. "I… eh… I'll be right back." Yami watched his _Aibou_ dash up the stairs. He waited a moment, and then followed swiftly. He caught sight of a flash of black and the thump of the bedroom window closing. He broke into a run and watched in dismay as Yuugi sped off down the dark road at a speed much too fast for any human.

Yuugi felt bad for ditching Yami as he had, but he was too hungry to risk spending more time with the delicious smelling human right now. Giving his head a shake to banish the bad thoughts, he slowed to a trot. He finally reached the hooded figure at the edge of town. His feeding partner wore a hood under his trench coat. Yuugi thought the person smelt familiar, but he avoided thinking too hard. He might get angry, as there was a distinct possibility that this was the one whom had bitten him, seeing, as there were four-ish vampires on the entire island of Japan, counting him.

"Ready?"

"Yes." There was no need for further exchange; both knew what they needed and who would lead them to that item. The hooded figure was fast; Yuugi had trouble keeping up and he was fast for the mainland vampires.

The bum sat in the darkest part of the alleyway. He looked up when a sharp snap echoed nearby.

"Whosh ere?" he asked, slurring through booze and missing teeth. His eyes widened when the pair of trench-coated all but glided up and stood before him, watching. There was a ten-minute pause before the man stated "luuk, if ya's gunna off mei, mak i fash." The pair of vampires obliged.

Yami slapped meat onto the bread slathered in white mayonnaise and golden mustard. He flopped down onto the couch and bit in angrily. There was a dull thump and a soft voice. He wouldn't be angry with Yuugi. The youth was just doing what he needed to, to survive. He could forgive him for that… and the obvious embarrassment. Yuugi was still a tender soul after all was said and done. He couldn't speak of killing other souls such as his, not without an overwhelming guilt factor. The bathroom door opened and closed at the top of the stairs. Yami bit into his sandwich again, and immediately wondered why he was eating bologna. He hated the false meat with a passion. Snarling at his stupidity, he jammed the remainder of the snack into his mouth and chewed out the innocent meal. He felt a little better once he swallowed. 'A little' being the key term.

"So where'd you go?" Yami asked softly, as Yuugi padded back down the stairs.

"Edge of town…"

"Really?"

"Edge of Tokyo. We're to try to keep the… we're to spread our hunt as far as we can." Yuugi went red as he gazed at the back of Yami's head.

"It's nearly three hours to Tokyo."

"There's not a speed limit on running…" Yuugi muttered. "And I thought you hated bologna."

"I… cravings. Just wanted some for once. How'd you know?"

"That you ate it? The entire house smells of the stuff. That only happens when someone eats it." Yuugi eased up behind Yami. The other looked up at him. "I'm sorry I ran out on you like that."

"Let me know next time, so I can worry without going grey."

"Alright." Yuugi relaxed slightly, and kissed Yami's eyelids. The darker caught his love's lips tenderly, but broke the kiss a moment later. Yuugi tasted of blood still, despite the mint overlay. The lighter went red and looked away. "I still taste funny, don't I?"

"Just a little. It caught me off guard, nothing more, Yuugi-koi."

"Don't lie. It creeps you out, doesn't it?"

"Your eating habits? I couldn't care less. As long as you're healthy. How often do you need to drink?"

"Eh… once a week. But I can last three without… and I have a bottled version… for emergencies, basically."

"Can't you…"

"No." Yuugi cut off the question before it escaped, his tone harsh. He could never hurt Yami like that.

"Why not?" Yami asked. He would be happy to give up some blood so that Yuugi could have an easier time of this new life. The amethyst orbs rose to meet his ruby panes.

"I'm too young. I cannot control my cravings well… and even then; it takes thousands of years to learn how to control the venom. Most never even live that long, let alone learn that level of control."

"I could-"

"No, Yami." Yuugi's tone was final, and his soft eyes had hardened. Then they softened again. "I won't hurt you like that."

* * *

Ryou watched Yuugi leap to the top of the game shop. He was glad his friend was adjusting to the new situations presented to him. He turned then, to head home, to see if he couldn't talk Bakura out of his drinking problem. 95th times the charm.

* * *

***falls over* sorry, i slept like two hours last night, im a little stupid... *drools***

**R&R an i'll give you a cookie! also, someone correct me, -koi is japanese for lover, correct? **

**lawl bakura has a drinking problem... *pokes with spork***

**  
and thx to all the people still reading despite my lack of commitment! ^#_#^ **


End file.
